


I believe in you

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Guitars, M/M, Musicians, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: Sungjae asks Ilhoon to accompany him on piano on a singing competition





	I believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> for day3 of iljaeweekapril19

Ilhoon was running. Someone chased him. He was just standing in the corridor, waiting for his friend when someone yelled his name. When he turned to the voice’s direction, he saw a tall boy running toward him. He was scared and thought the boy wanted to hurt him so he ran away.

“You!” The boy pointed at him. “Can you stop running away? At least wait until I ask what I wanted.”

Ilhoon gulped but stopped. 

“What do you want?” he frowned.

“I know you,” the boy said and stepped closer. “You can play the piano. I remember you.”

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” 

“Yook Sungjae, I’m a year younger than you. We used to go to the same music teacher. I went to one of your competitions.”

Ilhoon blinked once, twice, three times, trying to process what the other boy was saying. He hadn’t played the piano ever since they moved to another city and his mother got remarried. Her new husband didn’t like it when he played instead of studying so when they moved into this man’s house, they had to left his piano at his grandparents' house.

“I don’t play anymore,” he said, looking down. 

“What?” The other boy looked disappointed. “But why- You were so talented.”

Ilhoon just shrugged. He missed it, to be honest. He missed the feeling of the white and black keys under his fingers, he missed its melody, he missed the bubble he created himself when he played. In the beginning, he told his mother that he wanted to play again, but the woman said it’d be impossible. 

“What did you want to ask?” Ilhoon asked.

“I- I’m participating in a singing competition and I thought I could ask you to play while I’m singing,” Sungjae said, a shy smile appearing on his face. 

“Me?” Ilhoon’s eyes widened. 

Sungjae nodded. “I can play the guitar. I’m not the best but I can learn, I think?” 

“I can teach you,” Ilhoon offered. “I don’t have my piano anymore so I can’t accompany you but you probably have a guitar. I can teach you.”

“You don’t have your piano anymore?” Sungjae asked. “But-”

“It’s a long story,” Ilhoon said. “So, do you want me to help?”

Sungjae nodded, his disappointment showed in his smile. 

“When is the competition?”

“At the end of the month.”

“Okay, so we have like,” Ilhoon started counting on his fingers, “twelve days?”

Sungjae nodded excitedly, his disappointment disappeared already.

“When do you want to start?”

“Tomorrow? Around seven? We could meet in front of the bookstore near the school.”

 

Ilhoon arrived after seven but Sungjae was nowhere. He tapped his feet impatiently, checking the time on his phone. He lied to his mother. She didn’t want him to play again, not just the piano but any other musical instruments. His new father wanted him to choose a more serious profession and focus on his studies only.

“Ilhoon hyung,” Sungjae ran toward him on the other side of the street but had to stop when the traffic light turned red. “I. AM. SORRY.” He shouted every word one by one.

Ilhoon bit his lip and glanced away. There were only a few people there but most of them looked at the shouting boy with annoyance. 

“Can we go in?” he asked, humming a melody while walking past him, without waiting for Ilhoon’s answer.

Ilhoon ran after him and they went into the bookstore. “What are we doing here?” Ilhoon whispered. 

“Hi, we’re here,” he waved at a young woman who was standing behind the counter and reading a magazine.

“Okay, lock the door after you finished,” she said without looking up. “You know where the key is.”

Sungjae grabbed Ilhoon’s hand and lead him down on a staircase, into a small storeroom-looking room. There were two guitars and a drum inside along with a table and four chairs. 

“What is this place?” Ilhoon asked.

“I can’t play at home,” Sungjae said and sat down on a chair with guitar in his hand. “I- My sister is three months old, I can’t be too noisy so my neighbor let me use this room.”

“She’s your neighbor?” 

Sungjae nodded. “So, how will we do it?”

Ilhoon sat down on the chair in front of Sungjae. “What song are you going to sing?”

“I don’t know,” Sungjae said, playing the same melody he hummed before. “I thought I could write something.”

“In eleven days?” Ilhoon sighed in disbelief. 

“Yes, in eleven days,” Sungjae stuck out his tongue playfully and started playing the song. 

The melody was nice. It made Ilhoon feel safe and warm. And there was something playful in it that made Ilhoon drumming his fingers on his thighs. 

“Well, that was it,” Sungjae said proudly.

“You can play,” Ilhoon folded his hand in his lap. “You don’t need me.” He looked away. “Sorry I couldn’t help you with the piano.”

“It’s okay,” Sungjae twisted his ring on his finger. 

Ilhoon focused on the accessory. He didn’t notice it until now, despite watching his hands all along. Sungjae had only one ring, on his right index finger. 

“I should go home. My parents are waiting for me anyway,” he said, standing up. 

“I thought you told them where you were,” Sungjae raised his eyebrows. 

“They didn’t really like it if I play or if I do anything music-related.” This was the first time Ilhoon told this to someone. 

“But you’re literally a music genius,” Sungjae exclaimed. 

“I’m not.” Ilhoon rubbed his shoulder. “I don’t want to talk about this.” 

“Ah, okay, sorry,” Sungjae smiled softly and stood up to go after the other boy. 

“Why are you taller than me?” He frowned. 

“What?” Sungjae laughed. “And probably stronger,” he said with a smug expression. 

“Yes, I’m weak and fragile and I’m going home. Bye, Sungjae.” He started walking toward the door but Sungjae stopped him by grabbing the back of his shirt. 

“Help me, please,” he pleaded. 

“And how?” 

“Look, you inspire me.” Sungjae’s eyes were bright, his cheeks getting red. “I like how you play. When I first heard you I literally fell in love. It wasn’t just music what I heard on that afternoon. They were emotions. Different emotions. And only you could play like that.” He pointed at the guitar. “At that moment, I decided I want to play like you.”

Ilhoon had to look away, flustered. “I’m not that good.” 

“Yes, you are.” Sungjae stepped closer. “You’re amazing.” 

Ilhoon felt dizzy, his breath quickened. “I help you with the song,” Ilhoon said wetting his lip. “I’ve never written any song so far but maybe we can do something together?” 

Sungjae nodded excitedly. He looked like a little boy and Ilhoon couldn’t help but smile. 

They brought two chairs to the table and sat down. Sungjae took some paper sheets and a pen out of his bag and placed them between them. 

“What will be the lyrics about?” Ilhoon asked, glancing up. 

“I-” Sungjae’s face reddened. “I wanted to write about you,” he confessed. 

“About who?” Ilhoon tensed. “Hey, it’s getting weird and very very creepy.”

Sungjae avoided eye contact. “I thought I could write about someone who inspired me. I’m not a big fan of love songs. I don’t want to sing about falling in love with someone or breaking up with someone.”

“I’m sorry for saying this but you literally said just a few minutes ago that when you first heard me playing, you fell in love.”

Sungjae let out a strangled noise. “I meant I fell in love with the way you were playing,” he said, still looking away. 

“Sure,” Ilhoon smirked.

“Anyway,” Sungjae decided it’d the best to change the topic before it’s too late. “I thought about something like this.” He started writing. 

They were done with the lyrics in three hours which was very surprising. Neither of them had written songs before so they were afraid of it in the beginning, but they could understand each other very well and could connect easily so it made the whole process fast and very enjoyable. 

They didn’t even notice the time until Ilhoon’s phone rang. His mother was worried because Ilhoon promised him he’d be back before 9. 

“What did you tell them?” Sungjae asked, leaning back in his chair. 

“That I promised my classmate I’d teach him math,” Ilhoon said, ready to leave. “When are you free again?”

“Tomorrow. You?”

Ilhoon shook his head. “We have this study circle or I don’t know what to call it. It’s actually me and some classmates with parents who force us to study well and go to the best universities.”

“They killed your passion,” Sungjae said, standing up and walking to the drum. He ran his finger over it. “I noticed it when I first mentioned the piano to you.” Ilhoon tilted his head and watched as Sungjae turning toward him. “And when we started writing the lyrics.” He smiled. “But it looked like you started getting into it.” A small chuckle. “I wish we had a piano. I would love to hear you play again.”

“It’s been three years. I forgot a lot. I’m not even sure if I could play anymore.”

Sungjae laughed. “You tapped your fingers like you were playing the piano while I was playing the guitar. You’re gifted.”

“You, too.” Ilhoon smiled warmly. “I can’t wait to hear you sing.” He placed his hand on the doorknob. “I’m free on Friday.”

Sungjae nodded. “Bye, hyung.”

 

Ilhoon went to the bookstore again. They only had nine days until the competition and they only met once so far. The young woman waved at him. 

“Hi, Sungjae was waiting for you,” she said with a smile. “He looked very excited,” she added with a wink. 

Ilhoon took a deep breath and went down on the stairs. He hesitated before he opened the door and went inside. Sungjae had earphones on, tapping his fingers on the table and humming. 

He walked to the boy and put his hand on Sungjae’s shoulder. The other boy yelped. 

“Sorry, it’s just me,” Ilhoon grinned. 

“Hyung,” Sungjae whined but smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.” He stood up. “I have something for you.” He covered Ilhoon’s eyes with one hand and put the other one on his waist and led him to somewhere. 

Then Sungjae pulled his hands away from his eyes. 

“A piano.”

“Yes. It’s… I asked our music teacher to lend it to us until the competition.” He clapped.

“I’m sorry, Sungjae,” Ilhoon said, stepping back. “I can’t accompany you.”

“Why? But we have a piano?”

“It’s not about the piano.” He stared at the floor. “My parents… My mom remarried and his new husband wants me to focus on studying. I spent too much time playing the piano or learning to play on new instruments. He wants me to go to the best university so I’m not allowed to-”

“Here, you’re allowed. What happens here is just between us.” 

“And what about the competition?” Ilhoon raised an eyebrow. “Look, Sungjae, it’s not this easy.”

“Just lie to them.” Sungjae shrugged. “And now,” he grabbed Ilhoon by his hand and made him sit down. “Play!”

“I can’t.” Ilhoon stared at the white and black keys. 

“You can,” Sungjae reassured him. “Here, play this.” He handed him a paper. 

“What’s this?” Ilhoon asked. He didn’t recognize the song. 

“It’s our song,” Sungjae said, rubbing Ilhoon’s back. “I can’t wait to hear the piano version.”

Ilhoon’s hands were shaking. He hadn’t touched a piano since they moved here. Sungjae leaned down, close to his face.

“You’re good. I believe in you.”

Ilhoon closed his eyes. 

Breathe in 

Breathe out

Breathe in

Breathe out

He opened his eyes. And started playing. He made some mistakes and cringed every time it happened, but he enjoyed it. He remembered that bubble he created to himself. When the song ended, he just stared at his hands. 

He felt Sungjae’s warm hand on his face, wiping down his tears. That was when he noticed he started crying. He was so overwhelmed and didn’t want anything else just lie down and cry. 

“It’s okay.” He hugged Ilhoon, stroking his cheek. “You’re amazing.” His voice sounded excited. Well, Sungjae was always excited when it came to Ilhoon and music. 

“I missed it, Sungjae. I-” His voice was weak. “I can play.”

“Yes, you can and you’re wonderful!” He straightened. 

“It’s your turn now,” he looked up. “Sing!”

“I-” Sungjae looked away, shyly. “I’m not that good.”

“Huh?” Ilhoon deadpanned. “If you’re not that good, then why did you…” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

Sungjae laughed. “I sing, you play. What do you say?”

Ilhoon nodded. “Bring the guitar!”

 

“You’re good. You just lack in confidence,” Ilhoon said when they finished practicing and took a break. Sungjae was lying on the ground, reading the lyrics over and over again and Ilhoon was sitting next to him, playing songs on the guitar. 

“Do you think so?” Sungjae glanced up. 

“Yes. Your voice is amazing. This is probably what you felt when you heard me playing,” he poked Sungjae’s cheek, “but I could feel emotions when I heard you singing.”

Sungjae blushed and hid his face behind the paper. “When are you free again?”

“Sunday.”

“Oh, Sunday is not good for me,” Sungjae said. “What about Monday?”

“Monday is good.”

 

They met again on Monday. Sungjae was there before Ilhoon and already started practicing. When he noticed Ilhoon, a wide smile appeared on his face. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too, I guess.” Ilhoon said, not looking at Sungjae. “Can we start?”

“Yes!”

They started with their own song and when they had enough of it, they started playing random songs. Ilhoon never thought he’d enjoy music again this freely. With Sungjae, it felt so easy. 

“Weren’t you anxious?” Sungjae asked on their break. 

“Anxious? When?” 

They were sitting on the ground side by side, leaning against the wall. 

“When you had to play in front of others.”

“When I first played in front of many people, I was seven, I think? I wasn’t thinking about others. Actually, I enjoyed the attention.” He laughed. “But when I got older, it was harder to play when many people watched me. I remember, I almost passed out before one of the competitions.” He bit his lip. What he was about to say was something he never told anyone. “I created a bubble for myself.”

“A bubble?”

Ilhoon nodded. “In this bubble, it was only me and my piano. No one was there, just the two of us. So I only had to play for one person, and that person was me.”

“So I just have to create a bubble when I sing,” Sungjae pursed his lips. “I hope I can do it.”

“You’re amazing, Sungjae. Just believe in yourself,” Ilhoon said softly. “I love your voice.” 

Sungjae looked away but Ilhoon could see how red his ears were. 

“You’re cute,” Ilhoon said. 

“You, too.” Sungjae stretched out his legs. “Your eyes shine so brightly while you’re playing.”

“Your eyes, too, when I-”

“Don’t!” He put a finger on Ilhoon’s mouth. “I know.”

Ilhoon laughed. 

 

The next time, when they met, they only had three days left. They practiced their song for almost two hours and decided to take a break. 

“We’re a lot better than I imagined when I asked you to help me,” Sungjae said, standing next to the piano, his hands massaging Ilhoon’s shoulders. 

Ilhoon looked up. “We’ll wi-”

Before he could’ve said the word win, Sungjae kissed him. And Ilhoon kissed back. 

 

They wanted to meet on the next day as well, but Ilhoon never arrived. Sungjae waited for him almost two hours before he went home. He felt betrayed. 

 

The competition’s day arrived but Sungjae went alone. He tried to call Ilhoon many times but he didn’t answer. 

“Sungjae,” someone said his name loudly and breathily. When he turned around, he saw Ilhoon, panting and sweating. 

“Ilhoonie hyung?” Sungjae gasped. 

“I’m so sorry. My parents found out about it and I was literally locked inside our house,” Ilhoon explained. “But I told them that this is what I want to do. I want to play the piano again. I want to make music with you.”

“Hyung, that’s so cute!” Sungjae threw himself into Ilhoon’s arms. 

“Yook Sungjae,” A woman yelled. “You’re the next.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 6vanillakiss


End file.
